


Meeting the Prince of Darkness

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [18]
Category: Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover Pairing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the King of Games, Yugi Moto, meets the vampire Lestat, aka the Brat Prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Frightening Nighttime Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers.. :) Here’s a new AU story I cooked up one day. This time, it’s a crossover between the 2002 movie Queen of the Damned and the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. As I love the movie a little better than the book by Anne Rice, I modeled this story so that it's a little like the movie, but going in a different direction. Plus, I like Stuart Townsend’s performance as Lestat in the film, so I imagine him as Lestat in here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The geniuses at Warner Bros own the film Queen of the Damned. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi meets the Vampire Lestat...

Meeting the Prince of Darkness

It was nighttime in Domino City, Japan. Fifteen-year-old Yugi Moto was fast asleep. _Who knew duelling can be so exhausting?_ he thought.

However, lurking in the shadows outside his window was a man with brown hair and grey eyes. Only, he wasn’t an ordinary man. He was none other than — the vampire Lestat.

He smiled as he gazed up at Yugi’s window.

“The King of Games,” he smirked, letting the name roll off his tongue. He had been stalking the boy for a while. He knew he had always wanted a little brother — and when he laid eyes on Yugi, he decided Yugi would fit the bill perfectly. There was an aura of innocence surrounding him, the beautiful purple eyes, the pale skin, and (now came the best part) the sweet blood coursing through his veins.

With that, Lestat walked up to the wall and began climbing. He took his time, of course, and got to Yugi’s window. He looked inside, saw that Yugi was asleep, and smirked. He then concentrated his power, and became like purple smoke. Then he floated under the window into Yugi’s room..

Yugi slept fitfully that night, his dreams plagued with images of eyes that he could not look away from. There was a sound of rushing wind. Then he opened his eyes, and woke to see..

_No! It could not be **him!**_

However, it was…

With a small gasp, he shoved himself up against the headboard, his wide eyes fixed on the vampire, who gave an amused smile at the look on his face.

“You are… so beautiful,” Lestat purred. He drank in Yugi’s looks. He loved the aura of innocence. The tri-colored hair shaped like lightning bolts in red, yellow and black. The alabaster skin that looked so… pale.

Yugi paused a moment, and then replied, “I bet you say that before you bite all the boys.”

“No,” said Lestat. “You are different — kindred, if you will.”

Yugi’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Kindred? Uh, I don’t-”

“Take off that buckle encircling your neck,” Lestat commanded.

Yugi sensed he had no choice. He reached up and unbuckled the buckle, then put it aside. “This isn’t how I… oh, never mind,” he said as Lestat continued to gaze at him admiringly.

Yugi then looked over at the window. “You believe you can just step out of the shadows with the wind and your hypnotic e-eyes…” he said before letting his voice trail off as he looked back at Lestat.

Lestat then replied, as he walked over to Yugi’s side of the bed, “I’ve searched the city of Domino for you. I have waited for you…”

He then sat down on the bed. “For a beauty that is innocent and pure.”

He then reached up and ran his fingers along Yugi’s cheek, smiling a bit. Yugi fought back an urge to shiver. He had heard the rumors that a vampire’s touch was cold as ice; in his case, the rumors were true. Lestat looked at his neck, trailing his fingers over it. There was a scar there from when Yugi had been bitten by another vampire. But Yugi had never found out the identity of the vampire that had bitten; all he found out was that it was a male.

“You have been bitten,” he said. He smiled slightly as he trailed his fingers over Yugi’s cheek.

Yugi said finally, “He was-”

“Not worthy,” Lestat finished, and Yugi looked at him, fearful. Lestat looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he said, “He let you, the King of Games, go.”

The fearful look remained on Yugi’s face. Lestat then turned his eyes back to him.

“But the embrace… his bite. You remember.”

Yugi shivered all over. “No,” he replied. Lestat then soothed him, caressing his neck.

“Do not fight,” he purred. “I can feel your hunger.”

Yugi was locked in the orbit of Lestat’s grey eyes. He couldn’t deny it. Lestat then leaned in and sank his fangs into his neck. Yugi winced at the pain, sharp as it was, but didn’t pull away. Lestat then took the opportunity to drink only a few mouthfuls of blood. After pulling his fangs out, he said, “Close your eyes.”

Yugi did just that. Lestat laid him on the pillow, then crept to the window. He turned to Yugi and whispered, “I will see you later.”

He lingered long enough to blow him a swift kiss, and then flew out into the night. Drinking from Yugi had been more sweet than he thought it would be. He was intrigued by the young boy. He then made a promise — soon he would have Yugi as his little brother. He just had to wait for the right time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, please. :)


	2. Lestat reveals his true nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat finally is able to kidnap Yugi when he finds out that Yugi is at the park alone..

The next afternoon, Yugi decided to take a walk through the park. The cherry blossom trees were blooming, and he had heard they were very beautiful in the middle of the day. So Yugi went that way. Seeing the cherry blossoms fall was lifting his mood even just a little.

Oh, how he loved the cherry blossom trees. They were something to write poems about. Too bad he didn’t have a pencil or notebook. _If I did, _he thought, _I’d really be inspired to write about cherry blossoms all day._

A petal then took the opportunity to fall off one of the branches, and fell into his hand. Yugi smiled as he gazed at it. So pretty and pink. _Cool,_ Yugi thought.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

Yugi yelped and turned to the source of the voice, the petal clenched in his hand. Yugi was surprised. It was Lestat. Yugi tried to make his breathing slow down.

“You frightened me,” Yugi said. Lestat smiled.

“Sorry. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at home?” the man asked again. Yugi sighed — a concerned citizen. Nice. Very nice.

“I’m fine. I heard the cherry blossom trees were pretty during the afternoon and wanted to check if it was true,” Yugi said.

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” Lestat said. Yugi smiled.

“Yes. By the way, who are you? I remember our encounter last night, but you didn’t tell me your name,” Yugi asked, observing him.

“Ah, I see. Well, I might as well tell you,” Lestat said. “I am the Vampire Lestat.”

“Wow. I’m Yugi Moto,” Yugi said.

“A pretty name. Means ‘game’, I believe,” Lestat said.

“So you saw me last night?” asked Yugi.

“Yes,” Lestat said; he smiled rather creepily. “I noticed you too, of course.”

Yugi blushed.

“Well I really ought to go now. It’s late,” Yugi said. That last sentence Lestat had said had made him a little uneasy. And he hadn’t like the way he smiled at him. He began to walk away.

“It’s not safe to walk alone,” Yugi turned to find Lestat still staring at him. Yugi was even more creeped out. It seemed that Lestat’s eyes were glowing when they shouldn’t be.

“I’ll be fine,” Yugi insisted. He turned around and began to walk again. Suddenly he felt something slam into him and the next thing he knew, he was being held captive against a cherry blossom tree. Yugi gazed up into Lestat’s blood-red eyes as his heart sped up. He was sure the Brat Prince (as Lestat was often called) could hear it; it pounded in his ears.

“I somehow doubt that,” Lestat said and smiled. Yugi fought to suppress a scream. Lestat’s smile looked eerily familiar. Then, he saw them…

**Those fangs!**

“Let go! Let go of me!” Yugi screamed. He squirmed, but it wasn’t any use. Lestat had pinned his body to the tree with his own. Yugi was beyond scared now; he was absolutely petrified.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Little One,” Lestat laughed. Tears leaked out of Yugi’s eyes. He was so scared. He let out a cry of dismay as Lestat’s lips came down on his own. Yugi’s mind shut down. _He’s going to rape me! _Yugi thought as the Brat Prince trailed his hands down his sides. But then he pulled away.

“Please… Let me go home…” Yugi whimpered. He was crying now. Lestat leaned down and licked a few tears away. Then he let go of one of Yugi’s hands, placing it in his other hand to hold his arms above his head with one hand, and used his free hand to stroke the boy’s cheek. Yugi whimpered again; he was so afraid…

He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to be safe at home in his own bed, under his blankets, hidden from this mad man. Yugi tried to look away, but Lestat forced his head back.

“Hush now, sweet one. I’m going to make you mine,” Lestat said in a whisper. Yugi felt slightly odd, strangely at peace. It was like Lestat’s words were making him calm. Yugi squirmed again.

“Make me yours?” Yugi queried. “I don’t understand.”

“You will in time, Little One. I know it,” Lestat said. He leaned down and kissed the boy again. Yugi couldn’t help himself; he moaned into the kiss. Lestat smiled to himself, glad he had the power of persuasion. Soon this child would give him the sweetest gift.

Lestat pulled away and gazed into his prey’s eyes. He could tell Yugi was scared. But he had also made the boy want him. He could see it. So many fears: fears of him, fears of his feelings, fears of what they were doing, of what was going to happen… Lestat drank it all in.

He had been stalking this boy for a while now and had decided two days ago that he would make this boy his own. Such beauty belonged in his hands only. Making his presence known last night was all a part of the plan. Now it was time for his reward…

Lestat tilted Yugi’s head back and sank his fangs into the mark on Yugi’s throat where he had bitten Yugi before. Yugi this time let out a pained scream and tried to get away, but the Brat Prince’s hold was too strong. Lestat drank greedily, the taste of Yugi’s blood driving him insane. The boy tasted just how Lestat had thought it would — the sweetest wine and the finest honey with a small blend of sugar. He couldn’t help but smile as he drank.

Yugi hated this feeling. It was like having your insides sucked out. He could feel his tears well up in his eyes again, but he barely felt them fall. There was an exploding pain in his neck and that was all he was aware of, besides the arms that were holding him up. Yugi felt weaker and weaker the more blood he lost. He didn’t understand why this was happening to him. Why did he have such rotten luck? Was he cursed or something? Yugi just wanted it to end, to die…

Lestat drank until Yugi fell limp into his arms, then pulled away and wiped his mouth. Then he gazed at the unconscious boy in his arms.

Yugi truly was beautiful. Lestat smiled smugly as he stared at the boy cradled in his arms. His plan had worked all the way through. He had originally planned to take the boy from his home once nighttime had fallen, but the detour through the park had been better.

It was a pretty setting for a perfect evening.

Lestat noticed Yugi’s hand fall open and a cherry blossom petal fall into a small puddle of blood on the ground, staining its beauty. Lestat picked it up and looked at it. Deciding to give it to Yugi later, he smiled and put it into his pocket.

Finally, he lifted the boy bridal style into his arms and carried him away, disappearing into the shadows that followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is most appreciated, of course... :)


	3. Lestat’s Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat brings Yugi to his mansion....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I’ve been watching the film Queen of the Damned on my laptop so I can get some new ideas, especially for this story and others I might cook up. After all, that movie is an excellent one, and I highly recommend it. And I’ve decided to put a few lines from the movie in here, as I was inspired by that scene with Lestat and Marius (who will also be in this story) where Lestat recalls Marius siring him as a vampire.

**Previously…**

_Yugi hated this feeling. It was like having your insides sucked out. He could feel his tears well up in his eyes again, but he barely felt them fall. There was an exploding pain in his neck and that was all he was aware of, besides the arms that were holding him up. Yugi felt weaker and weaker the more blood he lost. He didn’t understand why this was happening to him. Why did he have such rotten luck? Was he cursed or something? Yugi just wanted it to end, to die…_

_Lestat drank until Yugi fell limp into his arms, then pulled away and wiped his mouth. Then he gazed at the unconscious boy in his arms._

_Yugi truly was beautiful. Lestat smiled smugly as he stared at the boy cradled in his arms. His plan had worked all the way through. He had originally planned to take the boy from his home once nighttime had fallen, but the detour through the park had been better._

_It was a pretty setting for a perfect evening._

_Then Lestat noticed Yugi’s hand fall open and a cherry blossom petal fall into a small puddle of blood on the ground, staining its beauty. Lestat picked it up and put it into his pocket. He lifted the boy bridal style into his arms and carried him away, disappearing into the shadows that followed him._

* * *

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_  
_You became the light on the dark side of me_  
_Love remained a drug that’s the high and not the pill_  
_But did you know_  
_That when it snows_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
_Ooh,_  
_The more I get of you_  
_The stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the gray_  
~Seal, **Kiss from a Rose**

A full moon shone in the night sky. In Los Angeles, California, a lot of bad things had happened. Pimps, call girls, drug dealers… they all referred to “the city of lost angels” as a home to call their own.

Lestat soon arrived at his mansion, Yugi in his arms. He looked down at the boy and smiled, and then moved to the bedroom and opened the door using his mind. The bedroom was elegant. Paintings of devils, wolves with red eyes and blood decorated the walls. The walls were red, and the carpet was a dark black. The most extravagant thing in the room was the bed. It was big, with black sheets and a red bedspread. Hanging around the bed were silk curtains. Lestat moved to the bed and laid Yugi down. Then he began imagining the scene he’d often envisioned…

_Yugi looked at Lestat as he began to back away, and then began to run. But he didn’t get very far — only two to three feet — as Lestat was soon flying through the air, and right on his tail. And then he caught him in his arms. Yugi’s head was pulled to the side, and then he felt rather than heard Lestat growl and sink his fangs into his neck. Yugi opened his mouth to scream, but he was unable to form a sound._

_Finally Lestat then pulled away and growled as Yugi lay on the floor, struggling to get much-needed air into his lungs. His grey eyes softened as he looked down at the young teen._

_“You’re weak,” he said. “Near passing. I can barely hear your heartbeat. You will be my little brother, as I’ve wanted a sibling for quite some time. I’ve been watching you, and I believe you will do nicely._

_"That is why I chose you.”_

_Yugi blinked. He had long since heard Lestat’s story of how Marius had made him into a vampire. But he still had many questions to ask about being a vampire. What was it really like? What did the crimson life force symbolize? And what was the seduction of victims really like?_

_”Chose me for what?” Yugi asked. He was puzzled._

_“You will understand, Little One. Soon,” replied Lestat as he rolled up his sleeve and cut his right wrist with his left index fingernail. When the blood began to make an appearance, he then placed his wrist over Yugi’s mouth as a few drops spilled on Yugi’s chin and upper lip._

_“Drink, Yugi,” he purred, his voice an echo in Yugi’s head as the teen tried to remember his life. However, Lestat appeared in his mind’s eye and snapped his fingers, making the images disappear._

_Then a few drops of blood rolled into Yugi’s mouth and onto the surface of his tongue, and finally, he took Lestat’s wrist into his mouth and began to drink. He began to suck at the wound, casually at first, but soon latched on more tightly (but not too tight) as his body began to absorb the venom that was known to and feared by all as ‛vampire blood’. It was as though Yugi had been lost in the sands of the desert of Egypt, and had just stumbled upon an ice-cold Coca-Cola to drink and refresh his thirst. That was the image he had remembered reading about, and he made sure that image stayed in his memory as he had looked at that picture in a book so many times._

_“Good, is it not?” asked Lestat. All Yugi could manage was a moan as he continued to drink._

_Lestat smirked as he looked into Yugi’s closed amethyst orbs, as though seeing into his soul for the first time. He liked what he saw: his crimson fire pouring from his wrist into Yugi’s veins, a dark elixir destroying Yugi’s and replacing it with his own crimson life force._

_“That is enough, Yugi,” hissed Lestat as, with a little effort, he pulled his wrist away._

_Yugi was breathing hard. He felt as though he’d ran a marathon. Only this wasn’t even close enough. Suddenly, he felt a shooting star’s pain moving through him. As he struggled, trying his best to keep it at bay, Lestat noticed, and recalled how he’d felt when the same thing had happened to him._

_Lestat looked down at his wrist. The blood slowly began to disappear until it was gone altogether._

_“Don’t be full of fear, Yugi,” he purred. “It’s just your body that dies.”_

_Finally Yugi stopped, and then, with the slowness of a spitting cobra, rose up and looked at Lestat._

_Lestat reached down and stroked Yugi’s face. It was with a mirror’s clearness that he liked what he saw. The young teen was glowing with vampiric beauty. Red rings covered the corners of Yugi’s amethyst orbs. His instincts were razor-sharp, as was his mind. In Yugi’s mouth were a pair of perfectly sharp, white fangs._

_“Please, Lestat, I need more.”_

_Lestat smiled at the sound of his name coming from Yugi’s lips. As he took Yugi by the hand and led him from his bedroom and out into the night, he knew Yugi would be a fine little brother…_

Lestat smiled as he pulled himself out of his fantasy. He hoped to make that one come true. Very soon. His smile grew bigger as he looked down at his prize. Yugi’s innocence would soon be in his hands. Of that he was sure.

Then he heard a very familiar voice…

“Lestat. It is good to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like this. It’s also a tribute to the late great Aaliyah, who played Akasha in the film Queen of the Damned. It’s so sad that she died in a plane crash in 2001 at the age of 22. She was a fabulous actress and singer, and she always will be — even in death. Plus, she also once said this of her character Akasha in Queen of the Damned:  
> “Like me, Akasha is beautiful and sexy, but unlike me, she’s evil and kind of a spoiled brat because she’s used to getting whatever she wants.”
> 
> RIP Aaliyah Dana Haughton  
> (January 16, 1979 — August 25, 2001).


End file.
